


A Very Kentucky Birthday

by BSBLover2538



Series: BSB Birthday Fics [7]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Basketball, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cousins, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Brian knows he's going up to Kentucky to celebrate his birthday, but he doesn't know the variety of surprises his family has cooked up.Happy Birthday Brian!
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson
Series: BSB Birthday Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497617
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Very Kentucky Birthday

Leighanne grinned softly to herself as she hung up the phone. She had just spoken to her brother-in-law and her mother-in-law. Things had fallen into place, and her, Baylee, and Brian would be able to go up to Kentucky for a three day stay for Brian’s birthday. She looked up to see Baylee walking in, basketball on his hip. 

“Want to see your grandparents in Kentucky next week?” she asked, and Baylee’s eyes lit up. 

“Yes! What about Uncle Harold and Aunt Annie?” he replied, going to the fridge to grab a cool bottle of water. 

“They will be there as well, along with Ella. I was also thinking of talking to Kevin, see if he and Kris want to come up with the boys” Leighanne pondered. 

“I’m all for it. I think dad would love a little family reunion. I think it would do all of us good to get up there and away from everything, especially right before Dad leaves for South America” Baylee gulped down some water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Leighanne rolled her eyes and Baylee grinned. 

“Get out of here and go get dressed. We have a meeting in an hour” Leighanne instructed, and Baylee flew out of the room. Brian was off golfing with a friend, so Leighanne decided to call her cousins. 

Ten minutes later, Kevin and Kristin were in on the plan, and would fly into Kentucky the morning of Brian’s birthday. The three Littrells would drive up the day before, and stay until the day after. Kevin and Kris would fly home the day after, leaving when the Littrells would start their drive back home. 

“Does Dad know any of this?” Baylee asked his mother the day before they were leaving. 

“He knows we are going up to Kentucky since we are driving. He doesn’t know that Kevin and his family are coming, and that his brother will be there with Aunt Annie and Ella as well” Leighanne smiled, and Baylee nodded. He couldn’t wait to be with his family again. 

The next morning, Brian looked at his family. The older blonde could only guess that they were going back to his home for his birthday. He had no idea what was awaiting him there, but he couldn’t wait to see his parents. 

“Can’t wait to get this family time before I leave for South America” Brian thought as he packed his bag in the back of the truck, getting into the front seat. It was a six hour drive to his home in Lexington, but Brian knew the hours would pass quickly. 

“Baby, what’s going on?” Brian looked over at his wife, knowing she had been sleuthing around the last week or so. 

“Nothing babe, just seeing your parents for your birthday this year. You only turn 45 once, and I know you have been wanting to see them for a while now, but it’s been so hectic” Leighanne smiled, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. 

Baylee grinned to himself, as he listened to his music. He couldn’t wait to see his grandparents, uncle, aunt, and cousins. It had been a hectic few months, and he was loving the down time he had with his family. The next six hours passed relatively quickly with one rest stop to fuel up and use the bathroom. Soon enough, the family of three were parking in the driveway of Harold and Jackie’s home. 

“Home again” Brian whispered to himself as he got out of the truck, smiling at the familiar view. He moved to the back of the truck, and got out the suitcases, with Baylee’s help. He pulled the one he and Leighanne shared, and walked up towards the front door. 

“Brian!” his mother called as she threw open the door. Brian grinned and opened his arms, his mother flying right into them. He hugged her tightly, and saw his father hugging Baylee and Leighanne close. 

Jackie and Harold got their son, daughter-in-law, and grandson in the home, and Brian’s eyes widened. He hadn’t noticed his brother’s car, so to see Harry sitting in the living room with Ella on his lap threw him. 

“What the hell are you doing here bro?” Brian exclaimed as his older brother got up and hugged him tightly. 

“Ella, Annie, and I came down to spend your birthday with you” Harry explained, and threw a thumbs up behind Brian’s back to Leighanne. Annie came out from the kitchen and enveloped Leighanne in a hug, the two catching up. Baylee bent down as Ella came towards him for a hug. 

“Hey squirt. How is school going?” Baylee asked, and Ella chatted happily with him. 

The family all reconnected, Brian beaming happily at the entire scene. He had no idea that the next morning he would get another surprise. The blonde was just happy to be with his Kentucky family, his blood family, once again. 

Jackie and Harold watched as their sons became their teenage selves with their kids, bouncing around the house, while Annie and Leighanne sipped on glasses of wine, chuckling softly at the scene. Brian and Harry roughhoused and had fun with Baylee and Annie, missing doing this with each other. 

The next morning dawned late, as the family had stayed up late the night before. Harry slipped out around 10 saying he had something work related he couldn’t miss. Brian knew that his brother couldn’t get away from work for too long. Leighanne, Annie, Ella, and Jackie all went to the store to grab some food for the big birthday dinner they were doing for Brian. 

“Dad, we got enough wood for the fireplace tonight? A cold front is supposed to move in” Brian looked at his father, and Harold hiked an eyebrow up in thought. 

“No, I think we need about six more logs or so, we used most of it during the storm last week” Harold replied and Brian nodded, looking at his son. 

“Come on Bay, let’s go get that done for Pops” Baylee grinned and went to go get dressed, and followed his dad out to the woods behind their house. 

An hour later, the girls were home and the firewood was chopped and brought in for the night later on. The group was hanging in the family room, and all of a sudden the door opened. Voices floated through, and one particular voice had Brian looking up in surprise. 

“Where’s the birthday boy?” Kevin asked, a wide grin on his face. He, Kristin, Mason, and Max all came in the family room, and Brian stood up. 

“What the hell are you doing here cuz?” Brian hugged Kevin, before moving to Kris and the boys. He looked at his brother, who smirked. 

“I went to pick them up from the airport” Harry explained and Brian punched him in the arm before hugging his older brother. 

“We came out to see the family and spend the day with you. We head back to Cali tomorrow afternoon” Kris smiled as she hugged Leighanne and Annie. 

“Best birthday ever” Brian breathed as he looked at all his family. 

“It’s going to be even better. How bout going to see the Cats playing at home tonight?” Harold looked at his son, who hiked a brow up. 

“I’d say I’m in. Who’s going?” the blonde asked, and everyone raised their hands. 

“Game is at 7, figured we’d do an early dinner at 4, then head out” Jackie moved to her nephew, hugging Kevin. The taller man wrapped his arms around his aunt, happy to be back in Kentucky once again. 

“You going to see your mom before you leave tomorrow Kev?” Annie asked, and the older man nodded. 

“Yes, we are gonna leave here about 8am tomorrow and go to see her for a couple of hours before we head back to the airport. Harry already said he would help us out” Kevin smiled at his cousin, who nodded at him. 

The family decided to give Brian his presents now, since they had a busy night ahead of them. Brian unwrapped different gifts, sentimental along with fun ones. He loved all of them, and appreciated the love that his family had for him on this special day. 

Jackie, Harry, Kristin and Leighanne all moved to the kitchen a couple hours later to start on dinner. Brian and Kevin took the kids outside to play, and Harold watched from his rocking chair on the deck. Annie had received an urgent work call and so had moved to the guest room to take the call. 

“DINNER!” Jackie called out, happy to be able to do that once again. She chuckled to herself as her son, nephew, and grandkids all tumbled into the house, going off to wash their hands. Harold moved to his wife, and the two shared a loving kiss, looking at the chaos in their kitchen. 

“This is what we worked so hard for. Now we have two very successful sons, amazing daughter in laws, a successful nephew and niece, and a host of grandkids, biological and not” Harold commented as he held his wife tight. 

“Exactly, and now we can watch them grow and bloom, just as we watched Harry and Brian” Jackie rubbed Harold’s chest, before the two moved into the kitchen, getting their own portions of food. They all moved to the dining room, and Mason looked at Brian. 

“Are you having a good day Uncle Brian?” 

“Yes I am Mase, it’s been a very good birthday” Brian smiled as he ate his birthday dinner, which was his favorite childhood meal. 

The family chattered and enjoyed the meal, before the kids and Kevin all cleaned up for their aunt and grandmother. Brian looked through his and Leighanne’s suitcase to see that Leighanne had hidden his UofK jersey in with her clothes, and he grinned to himself. As the two of them came out of their room, he shook his head. 

“Decked the family out as usual Kev?” he giggled, and Kevin gave him the finger. It didn’t matter, he loved University of Kentucky whether it be football or basketball. Soon they were all in separate cars, making their way to the stadium. 

“Are we all together?” Brian looked at Leighanne, they had Baylee, Mason, and Max with them in the back seat. Kevin and Kris had gone with Harry, Annie, and Ella, while Harold and Jackie took their own car. 

“Yes, about five rows back from courtside. We have a row of tickets” Brian whooped and beamed happily. Three giggles told him the boys were amused at his antics. Leighanne rolled her eyes and prepared herself for a long night of dealing with hyperactive boys, including her husband, brother in law, and cousin. 

Soon enough, they were all at the stadium and in their seats. Jackie, Annie, Kris, and Leighanne all took the end seats, away from all the boys and Ella, who was just as bad as her father. The game started, and Brian kept his eyes on the court, loving being back in the old arena once again. 

“Come on!” he growled as he sat down, the Wildcats were down 29-40 at halftime. 

“We still have 2 quarters Bri, they will pick up. Come on, let’s head to the bathroom” Harry looked at his brother who nodded. Everyone went off to relieve themselves and walk a bit before going back to their seats. 

“YES!!!” Brian cheered as the clock wound down in the fourth quarter. There was 2 minutes left and the Cats had overcome the deficit and the game was now 78-70. All eyes were glued to the court, and 2 minutes later, Brian was cheering and hugging everyone. The final score was 84-76, with the Wildcats pulling out the upset win. 

“Best. Birthday. Ever!” Brian exclaimed as the group walked out to their cars twenty minutes later. 

“I’m so glad you had such a good day cuz” Kristin wrapped an arm around Brian’s waist as the family reached their cars. 

“Where are you, Kev, and the boys staying tonight?” Leighanne asked. 

“We have an Air BnB right by your parents house. Kinda between them and Kev’s mom” Kristin explained, and the Littrells nodded. 

“I’m gonna get them there and get them to Kev’s moms tomorrow. They will Uber to the airport from there” Harry looked at his cousins, who nodded in agreement. 

“Alright, I’ll see you next week for the tour cuz! Love you and can’t wait to tear it up in South America!” Brian and Kevin hugged, and the family all said their goodbyes and goodnights. Harry, Annie, and Ella took the Richardson family to their BnB, while Brian and his family headed back to his parents along with Harold and Jackie. 

“Love you Brian, sleep well” Jackie kissed her son’s forehead once they got home. She and Harold moved to their room, and Brian and Leighanne went to his old room. Baylee was staying in Harry’s room for the night. 

“So what did you think of the surprises?” Leighanne asked her husband as she moved into his arms under the covers. 

“It was an amazing day. I am so happy I got to come back home for the three days. It was fun, rejuvenating, and gave me some amazing memories” Brian replied as he held his wife tightly. 

“Love you husband, and I can’t wait to see what this year brings you. I know the DNA tour will keep you busy, and it’s the year our son becomes an adult. Can’t believe we are old enough for that now” Leighanne shook her head, and Brian snorted. 

“Don’t even go there. He is still my little boy, the one I had running around on the Never Gone tour. It’s been so amazing watching him grow” Brian murmured, and Leighanne nodded, rubbing his chest. 

The trip back home to Kentucky had been exactly what Brian needed, and he was now ready and roaring to go back on tour with his brothers. One week from today he would be in Mexico, and doing what he loved once again. As Brian fell asleep, he smiled to himself, happy to be in his childhood home, and with his family. 


End file.
